<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>crack i wrote at exactly 12 am by blueism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690844">crack i wrote at exactly 12 am</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueism/pseuds/blueism'>blueism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Help, JUST, Twins Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, i wrote this in five minutes, please, that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueism/pseuds/blueism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's just crack</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Everyone, Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Everyone, Ranboo &amp; Wilbur Soot, Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>crack i wrote at exactly 12 am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh my</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why the hell was Tommy T-Posing in the middle of the living room, after shattering the glass coffee table? Why the hell was the sofa in Techno’s room, propped up by his beloved copies of Sun Tzu’s the Art of War. Why was Phil even surprised at this point? This was what he had coming for him. </p><p>“Holaaaaaaa amigos!” Quackity shouted, shaking his maracas for extra pizzazz because he was just flamboyant like that. When the fuck had Quackity gotten here? When had he been invited? How many wrinkles would Phil earn after this? Mysteries of Life.</p><p>Techno was just reading, sitting cross-legged, and pinning down Tommy, who was <i>still</i> attempting to T-pose even whilst on the floor. Phil had no idea what went on through the heads of his children. Honestly, he really didn’t. </p><p>Wilbur? Well, Wilbur was stuffing a bit of sand into his mouth while Ranboo watched on helplessly while ranting at a picture book about anteaters, talking about how they were the scourge of the earth, and how they deserved to die the most painful deaths imaginable. Ranboo was just sorta there. Phil was grateful for that. He wasn’t doing anything bad at all, just going along and nodding politely with Wilbur’s rant while half-heartedly cheering Tommy on in his endeavors to get Techno off of him.</p><p>“What the hell is happening here?” Dream asked, poking his head into the doorway with Tubbo gawking at them from behind Dream. Tommy let out a rejuvenated cheer at the sight of his best friend and flailed just a bit more while Techno just arched an eyebrow. </p><p>“Welcome to a day in the life of Philza Minecraft,” Ranboo proclaimed dryly as Tubbo just stared at the father of the hell-raising gremlins who was sprawled across the floor, utterly defeated. He looked like he had aged about a century since the last time Tubbo had seen him- namely yesterday.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>crack? somehow escaping the grasp of writer's block? more likely than you think</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>